Hidden Inheritance
by TwinHighElf222
Summary: Harry is not as normal as everyone things he is. Please Read and Review! DracoHarry


There were things that made Harry Potter even more unique of a wizard than his friends and everyone else in the wizarding world knew him to be, and this was saying something, as he was the Boy-Who-Lived, something that was quite unusual and not normal, even for a wizard.

What made Harry even more unusually unique was the fact that he was a Magical Hermaphrodite, which is a male who had extensive feminine features, more so than masculine features. He was eighty-five percent female, and fifteen percent male. They were the only males in the wizarding world that could become pregnant. He would naturally be smaller than an average man – and most women – and he would be mates with a male. Muggles would see only his feminine features, and think him a girl, while those in the wizarding world, or connected to the wizarding world, saw his full MH form, unless it was hidden.

Magical Hermaphrodites were extremely rare, so rare in fact that one hasn't been born in over 350 years. The fact that they were the only males that could get pregnant and give birth, was the main reason they were so cherished in the wizarding world. The other reason was because they were perhaps the most beautiful creatures in the world, even topping Veelas, as they were natural beauty, not an allure. It was also known that a MH could get pregnant even with a concealment charm on.

In the wizarding world, wizards were bisexual, but most never settled down with another wizard, or just another male, because they wanted an heir, or children in general, and men could not get pregnant, so they married a witch or another woman. This was why MHs were cherished for their ability to give birth, and for their Magical Hermaphroditism – they were both male and female, which attracted wizards.

Harry's MH features showed themselves on his fifth birthday, and along with it, came the ability to do Wandless and Will Magic. Using his magic ability, Harry concealed his MH features, knowing that the Dursleys would freak. He'd only undo the concealment when he was sure he was away from the Dursleys; it didn't matter around other people, as nobody knew him.

That all changed when he got into Hogwarts. He kept the concealment charms on at all times while at school and when he was in the wizarding world or with his friends. He said nothing to anyone about his MH; instead, he did his own research in the school library, where he learnt that he was a Magical Hermaphrodite. Not only did he keep his MH a secret, he also said nothing about his Wandless and Will Magic ability.

Everyone saw the masculine Harry, but he was far from masculine in his true form. He had longer, straighter and glossier hair, fuller lips, higher cheekbones, and developing breasts. He also had no penis, but a vagina, with a uterus for bearing children, and he had curvy hips and arse, and long slender legs and arms, not to mention that he was petite in both weight and height, more delicate looking. Any woman would kill for his beauty, as he really was truly gorgeous. He had no muscle on him, nor did he have any fat, yet he was very fit and taut.

Being eighty-percent female, made his personality and fashion quite feminine. He'd sneak out to Muggle London during the summers at the Dursleys, in his full MH form, and shop with the Muggle money he would exchange whenever he went to Diagon Alley. He'd buy clothes that girls would wear, as well as some make-up, and other feminine things. He'd never wear them, as he never had a chance to, but it was still nice to have them. He had even sneaked a few feminine robes into his purchases at Madam Malkin's Robe Shop in Diagon Alley, claiming that they were for one of his girl friends.

Harry made sure to keep his femininity as hidden as possible.

Why did he keep all of these things a secret? The answer was easily Voldemort. If Voldemort found out about Harry's ability to do Wandless and Will Magic, he'd have the advantage. This way, with only Harry knowing, Voldemort would be at a disadvantage, and Harry would have the upper hand. As for the MH, this could be used to Harry's disadvantage if anyone where to know about it before he mates with his future mate.

While researching up Magical Hermaphrodites, Harry learned that he was to mate for life with a magical creature, one that was a dominant male. His mate could either be a Vampire, a High Elf, Veela, Werewolf, Catomine, a Succubus, or even an Archen. It really didn't matter what kind of magical creature he was, as long as he was human-like, and capable of producing human-like offspring.

There was also a chance that Harry had some type of magical creature in his bloodline, given that he was a Magical Hermaphrodite, but he wouldn't know until his seventeenth birthday, when most came into their creature lineage.

Harry wasn't looking forward to finding this out – he was already freakish enough. There was nothing Harry would like more, than to be normal like his friends and everyone else.

The war was over, and many were dead. For Harry, it seemed as if it were yesterday that he was out on Hogwarts grounds, battling Voldemort, with the Order of the Phoenix, the DA and Ministry Officials fighting the Death Eaters all around him. The Light had been victorious that day, as Harry had successfully defeated Voldemort and the others had captured and killed every single one of the Death Eaters that were loyal to Voldemort. The final battle had taken place on December 23rd, two days before Christmas, in Harry's sixth-year, on Hogwarts grounds.

Several things had come to light for Harry and many others that year. Harry had been shocked to find out that Lucius and Draco Malfoy, along with Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Andros Avery, Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, and Millicent Bulstrode. He had already known about Severus Snape, as did the rest of the Order, but nobody else did so it was also a surprise, as Snape was still a bastard in class – war or no war.

Nobody that Harry cherished had died, much to his relief, though he felt bad for the families of those who had perished in the war, even the families of the Death Eaters, as he knew most of them were not as horrid as their rogue relative. While he did feel somewhat guilty for the losses of the war, he knew, internally, that he was not to blame.

The mourning for the loss lasted two week, and in those two weeks, school was canceled, and there were several burials and memorials, not to mention a celebration for the end of the war for those who had little to non-to mourn. Harry and his friends did both, out of respect for both the mourners and the celebrators.

Once school started back up, life in the wizarding world slowly picked back up, and everyone went about like normal once again - well, as normal as one lived before war. Harry and his friends finished their sixth-year of school with little to no surprise events, and that, to him, Ron and Hermione, was rather boring, given the adventures they had encountered with Voldemort and so forth, in the past. However, they couldn't complain, especially Harry, as he didn't end his sixth year with the memories of the hospital wing.

There was only one surprise that revealed itself to Harry, who in turn said nothing to any of his friends or anyone else. This surprise was that he had somehow formed a crush on Draco Malfoy – his formal archrival. How, or when it happened, he had no idea, but it did happen.

All Harry remembered was when he noticed his revolved feelings for Draco. It was the night of the celebration, at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place.

_**Flashback**_

_There were people everywhere, chatting and drinking merrily with smiles and grateful tears being shed. Everyone was happy, something had had been nearly non-existing in the last year and a half. Now that Voldemort was gone for good, there was reason to celebrate and be merry._

_All of Harry's friends and the Order of the Phoenix were there at Headquarters, celebrating the victory of the Light. Along with them, were several Slytherins, all of who had proved themselves loyal over and over again in the past year, and even longer of some, risking their lives to gather information for the Order and Dumbledore._

_Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape were sitting in the kitchen with Arthur Weasley, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, having a rather civil conversation, one of their very first. It must have been the alcohol, Harry thought, rather amusedly, as he sat on the couch with Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott and Ron, while he watched the five grown men gulping down their fire whiskey, while laughing drunkenly at each other's every word._

_Beside him, Ron, Blaise and Theo were discussing the latest Quidditch gear, and who was going to buy what, and when they were going to do it. Typical Ron, Harry chuckled slightly to himself. With Ron, it was always Quidditch this, or Quidditch that, never anything else, but that was what made Ron, well, Ron._

_Over in one of the corners in the living room, sat Molly Weasley, Minerva McGonagall, and Amelia Bones, talking quietly while sipping their small glasses of wine. And close by them sat Hermione, Ginny, Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass and Millicent Bulstrode, as well as Nymphadora Tonks, giggling like the girls that they were, while snacking at the vegetable and dip tray before them._

_Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle were standing at the food-covered table in the living room, eating everything they could get their hands on, not bothering with anything else. Several other Order members were seen coming and going between the kitchen, the living room and the many other rooms at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, sipping their beverages, and talking cheerfully with one another._

_Harry took a sip of his own bottle of butterbeer, and was in the process of swallowing when he noticed the lone figure, sitting on the loveseat beside the piano, sipping a glass of what looked to be brandy, with a look of unease on his moderately handsome face. _

_Harry stared at the figure for what seemed like forever, unaware of the lustful expression on his own face, only aware of his thoughts. He couldn't remember when Draco Malfoy looked so good, which he found to be odd, seeing as he's known Draco for six years, and he's never looked...okay, that was a lie, and he knew it. Draco's always been handsome – in fact, it was well known that Draco Malfoy was the Adonis of the school, and that all of the female and about half of the male population, admired him and wanted a piece of him._

_Shit! Harry's mind screamed. Was he now one of them? Did he want Draco Malfoy? No way! However, considering his thoughts at that moment on said Adonis, it was quite obvious that he did, indeed, want Draco. When the hell did that happen?_

_As Harry sat there, mulling over his feelings for the blonde, he decided that he would go over and try to have a conversation with him. Try, was the key word, as it was known that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy do not do civil._

_Getting up, he excused himself from the Quidditch talk, and made his way over toward Draco, looking as casual as possible, under the new circumstances. He noticed Draco had raised his head to stare straight at him, and as Harry neared the blonde, he was unaware of Draco's building unease._

"_What do you want, Potter?" Draco grumble with displeasure, though he did move aside to make room for Harry, who sat down beside him and turned his body to face him._

"_Malfoy...I noticed you were over here by yourself and I thought that I'd come over and see what's up, and maybe talk with you a little. We haven't really spoken since last year, you realize..."_

"_And maybe there is a reason for that, Potter," Draco snapped in annoyance, a little too aggressively. Harry's eyes widened slightly, a look of hurt shining in his eyes._

"_You don't have to be so rude, Malfoy. I was trying to be polite, if you hadn't noticed...What's your reason, then?"_

_Draco's agitated expression softened for a second, before it hardened once again as he replied. "I don't have to have a liable reason. We don't have to talk, Potter, and I prefer it if we don't. Just because we're on the same side, doesn't mean that we're friends, or ever will be."_

_Harry glared at him in rage. "How dare you...Who said anything about being friends, Malfoy? I just wanted to talk! Even though we are not friends, we could still have a civil conversation. Just look at your father, Snape, my godfather, Remus and Mr. Weasley. They're all sitting in the damn kitchen, getting drunk with one another, and having a jolly time, but they have never been friends." Harry huffed out his rage, not realizing exactly what he was doing to the blonde beside him. "You're such an ass – I don't even know why I'm bothering."_

_Harry made to stand, but was stopped by Draco, who grabbed his wrist and tugged him back down onto the loveseat. Harry looked over at Draco, his glare still in place._

"_What now?" he hissed, yanking his arm away._

_Draco growled, and Harry thought he had seen a flash of sapphire in the depths of Draco's silver-blue eyes, but blamed it on his imagination, as when he looked back, it was gone._

"_I'm...I'm sorry," Draco said with difficulty, much to Harry's surprise. "Its just that, well, I'm struggling with a few things, and you're really just making them worse...and I mean that as nicely as possible."_

"_Which is saying something, coming from you," Harry muttered sarcastically, which caused Draco to snort._

"_You better believe it, Potter."_

_Harry sighed, and relaxed back into his previous position. He folded his arms and looked at Draco, expectantly. "Well? Aren't you going to tell me what you're struggling with?"_

"_No," the blonde said forcefully. "I'll have a civil talk with you, Potter, but if you start asking me personal questions then you can forget it...I don't even know why you're even trying, or rather wanting, to talk with me."_

"_I...er, well, I have my reasons, is all," said Harry quickly, before changing the subject. "Okay, you pick the topic of conversation, one that will not lead to a personal discussion on either of us."_

_Draco gave him a look, as if Harry was growing two heads, before he asked, "What do you think the Wizarding World is going to be like, now that it doesn't have Voldemort and his Death Eaters to terrorize it?"_

"_Good choice...To answer the question, I think that the Wizarding World will pick itself up nicely. It may take a few months, but it has a great future. What about you?"_

_Draco shrugged, and took a sip of his brandy. "I don't think it will be any different than before, except nobody will have to live in fear of being one of Voldemort victims."_

_Harry nodded his head in agreement, and sipped his butterbeer._

_Their conversation continued for a good hour, until Hermione came over and drug Harry away, much to both his and Draco's disappointment._

_**End Flashback**_

Since that day, Harry had noticed that whenever he was around Draco, Draco would start acting weird, before he'd excuse himself and exit the room. However, Harry thought nothing of it, and ignored it for the most part, though it did annoy him whenever he tried speaking with Draco.

Once sixth-year was over, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Draco, Blaise, Theo and Daphne, all returned to Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, where they would be spending their summer, along with Lucius Malfoy, Professor Snape, Remus, Sirius and Tonks.

Harry sat in the study of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, working on his summer assignment in History of Magic. He had to pick a person that was famous for something (he, himself, did not count), and he had to write an essay about them. His person of choice was Mirabella Plunkett – a witch who was famous for falling in love with a merman in Loch Lomond while on holiday, and when her parents forbade her from marrying him, she transfigured herself into a mermaid and was never seen again. Harry personally found this story fascinating, as he was very romantic, though most had no idea.

Sitting across from him, was Daphne, who was writing about Mungo Banham, the founder of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies, Ailments and Injuries.

"I didn't know St. Mungo's has been around since 1580. That's really old," Daphne commented aloud, fascinated by the history of Banham.

"That is old," said Harry in agreement, as he continued to write his own essay. "Since the Dark Ages...Magic sure has been around for a long time, hasn't it?"

"It sure has, which makes us witches and wizards special. Hopefully, we'll never die out," Daphne said, thumbing through her reading text. "I thought, you know, maybe we will, what with Voldemort's stupid arse. If he had won, Harry, just imagine what life would be like right now."

"There wouldn't be much of anything," he added.

"Exactly, and that includes us. He wanted to kill off all of the Muggle, and Muggle-born, as he thought that they were polluting the Wizarding World. The truth of the matter is, that without new blood, new lineage, magic would die out. Muggles are the only hope we have in surviving extinction. I mean, without new lineage, we'd be marrying our cousins, and our magic wouldn't survive, as magic already exists within us and therefore it is wasted. Does that make sense?" Daphne asked, looking up at him.

Harry nodded, "Of course it does. You're saying that since there is magic you and your spouse, you'll automatically have a magical core, which would get passed down to their children and so forth, but it would eventually die out, or thin, as it is being unused. But if you have a few muggle relatives to produce with, you'd be passing it on, and it would be rekindled and once again be used."

"Exactly," Daphne grinned, shaking her head. "I knew you weren't a dunderhead, Potter," she teased, before returning to her work.

Harry went back to his own and was just finishing up when Hermione came in and sat down with them.

"Harry, Ron wants you to go up to your guys' room when you're finished with your homework," the bushy-haired witch said with a roll of her eyes. "Said something about Blaise getting a SpeedWing, or something like that?"

Harry's eyes widened slightly, "A SpeedWing? Blaise got a SpeedWing?"

"Yeah, and? What is it?" she asked, confusedly.

"It's the newest model of racing broom, that's what it is, 'Mione," Harry explained, a bit in awe. "It's said to be very fast in speed, not to mention it has a cushioned seat handle."

"Quidditch!" Hermione exclaimed in annoyance. "Why am I not surprised? After all, it is Ron."

Harry chuckled and shrugged his shoulders at her, "I don't know. You should have know, that anything that gets Ron excited like that, has to with Quidditch, usually."

"I know!" she said, shaking her head in exasperation. "That's all that boy thinks about."

Harry laughed at her as he gathered up his things and stood up. "Well, see you two later, then," he said before leaving the study.

He was ascending up the stairs toward the second floor, when he met Draco halfway up. Draco, without saying a word, dodged skin-to-skin contact with Harry, and sped down the stairs and out of sight, so fast that Harry didn't even have a chance at greeting him.

Frustrated at the blonde's strange and peculiar behavior toward him, Harry stomped his way up the rest of the stairs, a frown on his face. He was no longer in the mood to get all hyped up for some stupid racing broom, no matter how cool it was, so instead of heading toward his and Ron's room, Harry made a small detour, and headed toward the music room up on the fourth floor.

The music room was a rather spectacular room, with all kinds of musical instruments, such as a few base and electric guitars, a piano, a keyboard, a variety of drums, not to mention a drum set, a saxophone, some flutes, a clarinet and other small instruments like a violin, harmonica, banjo, and cello.

Harry went straight for the piano, and after he silenced the room, sat down on the stool and searched through the book of different sheet music that lay on the panel of the piano. He got to his favorite piece of music, which was _Fantasy Land_ by _Delia McDoogle_, and placed it back on the panel, before he started playing, and as he played, he sang along.

_There is a land of color,_

_And when you dream, _

_You will believe,_

_That you can be anything you want to be._

_The color of trees is blue,_

_The color of water is green,_

_The color of the sky is pink and yellow,_

_The color of grass is red._

_There is a land of such things,_

_Such beautiful and unexplainable things._

_This land is Fantasy Land, and you find it when you dream,_

_Or when you want your thoughts made real._

_A magical place, is Fantasy Land,_

_Where animals can talk and you can fly,_

_Where you can breath within the sea,_

_And where you can smile and be merry._

_The color of trees is blue,_

_The color of water is green,_

_The color of the sky is pink and yellow,_

_The color of grass is red._

_Everything that you wand to be true,_

_Will be true in Fantasy Land,_

_Just wait and see,_

_For you can walk, hand-in-hand, with me._

As he finished the short but fun little song, Harry realized that he was not alone in the room, and spun around in mortification. At the sight of Draco, Harry's face turned red with embarrassment at being caught, by him of all people.

Draco stared at him in amusement, and looked quite impressed. "You sing...nicely."

"Th-Thanks," Harry stammered, as he closed the music book. "Um, did you want to use the piano? I'll leave so that you can have your privacy." Harry went to pass Draco, still red in the face, but Draco stepped in his way to block him.

"Wait," Draco said, rather haggard looking. "I don't need to use the piano. Actually, I was looking for you, Potter."

Harry looked at Draco, suspicion clear on his face. "Why? You've avoided me ever since we talked at the celebration."

"Yes, and that is why I am looking for you now."

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused more then ever.

Draco took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he placed his hands in his pants pocket and began fidgeting with something within it. Harry observed this odd, nervous behavior of Draco, who Harry has always known to be calm and collect with himself, so this made Harry nervous.

"Draco?" he asked frowning, slightly impatient.

Draco sighed and asked, "Do you have magical creature blood in you?"

This question completely threw Harry off, as it was very unexpected. "What?" was all he could say in response.

"Do you have magical creature blood in you?" Draco asked again, a little annoyed at having to repeat himself.

"How would I know? All my magical relatives are dead, but if I do then I won't know until midnight tonight, as then I'll be seventeen. Why do you want to know?" he asked politely.

"Because, Potter, unfortunately for me, I turned seventeen on the 18th of December," Draco told him, avoiding eye contact with Harry.

"So you're saying," Harry said, realizing what Draco was getting at, "that you've come into your heritage?" At Draco's nod, he asked, "What are you?"

This time, Draco made eye contact as he answered, "I'm a dominant Veela."

Harry nodded in understanding, "Oh...Well, what does this have to do with – "

"You're my mate, Potter," Draco interrupted him, taking Harry by surprise once again. "This has everything to do with you because you're my mate – my submissive."

Harry's mouth fell open in shock. He was so shocked that he couldn't speak, his mouth opening and closing, but no sound came out.

Draco snorted in amusement, and reached over, gently taking Harry's chin and pushing it up. "You remind me of a gaping fish."

Harry took a deep breath and let it out, before shaking his head to clear it of the shock. Harry believed Draco, as there would be no reason to lie about something like this. He wasn't bummed in the least, that Draco has chosen him as his mate. Knowing that this was true, and personal, and that it probably took a lot out of Draco to tell Harry this secret, Harry knew that he should be honest with Draco as well.

Harry moved over to the piano stool and sat down, as he found his voice. "Do you remember the party? You know, the one where he had that talk?"

"Yeah, of course."

Harry nodded and continued. "Well, it was just before I went over to converse with you, that I realized that I liked you, like, a crush. I didn't even know it until then, so I couldn't tell you when I started seeing you in that way, but that was when I noticed."

"You have a crush on me?" Draco asked in shock, his fidgeting stopping.

Harry blushed and once again nodded. "Yes. I'm telling you this because one, you've told me something personal, and two, because you looked like you needed reassuring...Draco, when you asked me if I have magical creature blood in me, I answered truthfully – I really don't know. But, I do have to tell you something about myself that nobody else knows besides me. You'll be the first to know, and I'm telling you this because of the personal state of it, and because I believe you when you say that I am your mate, and in that case, you will need to know and eventually find out anyway."

He stood up in front of Draco and with a wave of his wrist the concealment charm that hid his MH features from view fell, revealing his true self.

Harry now stood at 5 foot 6, and weighed no more than 107lbs. His hair was jet-black and mid-back length, and straight with a glossy shine to it. His facials features were the same; only there was slight change, like his fuller and redder lips and his higher cheekbones. His complexion was a milky pale, while his skin was smooth and baby soft. His stomach was flat and taut, his waist was tiny, while his hips and arse were curvy, his legs long and slender. He had a pair of breasts that were impressively large, especially for his petite form.

All in all, he was very beautiful. His jeans and t-shirt had changed into a sexy red spaghetti strapped mini-dress, which defined all of his sexy curves and his feminine parts.

The look on Draco's face, caused Harry to smile, though he was very uncomfortable, being the first time he has revealed himself. Draco's jaw was practically hitting the floor, and it was soundlessly moving, though nothing was coming out. His eyes had literally popped from his eye socket.

"I'm a Magical Hermaphrodite, though you've probably already guessed," Harry continued. "And you also probably saw my use of Wandless and Will Magic, which is another thing that only you know about."

It was at least a minute later, before Draco was able to form words again, and he was in awe. "You mean you've kept this to yourself all of this time? Nobody knows? Not even Dumbledore, or Weasley or Granger?"

Harry shook his head, "Not even them. Nobody but you and I know, and I hope, until I'm ready to let everyone know, that is, that you'll keep it a secret as well. You won't tell anyone, will you?"

"Not if you don't want me to...I just can't believe that you've never told anyone...Uh, is there a way that you could have the concealment charm on, but have it so that I could see you like this the whole time? I like this, er, you know, your real self."

Harry chuckled, and with a flick of his wrist, the concealment charm was back on, but he still stood there in his MH form, but only Draco and himself could see it.

"There, is that better?" he asked with a little teasing tone.

Draco nodded his head. "Yes."

"Good...So, do you have a form, being a Veela and all?"

"Huh?" Draco asked distractedly, still staring at Harry. "Oh, yeah, but only when I get very angry. The only thing that I can extract at will is my wings. Here, watch."

Draco pulled off his shirt, giving Harry full view of his six-pack muscles and his impressive biceps, all of which was a mouth-watering sight. Handing his shirt to Harry, Draco adopted a heavy concentrating look, and in a second's time, a pair of beautiful white-feathered wings spurted out of his back, and extended widely through the room.

"Oh my," Harry gasped, shocked at how unbelievably sexy Draco looked bare-chested, with a pair of angelic-like wings. "D-D-Draco," he tried to keep himself from moaning. "Erm, you, you look – wow."

Draco smirked at him knowingly. "Thank you, Potter."

Harry shook his head to clear it, and scowled at the blonde Adonis. "I think that you can call me Harry, Draco. After all, we will be seeing a lot of each other."

Draco tipped his head in acknowledgement. "If you wish...Harry."

Harry smiled in satisfaction. "Thank you." He handed Draco's shirt back to him, and turned serious. "Draco, would you do me a favor?"

"That depends," the blonde said, retracting his wings, and putting his shirt back on. "What's the favor?"

"Well, I was wondering if you would come to my room around 11:30 tonight, in case I do end up transforming into something? I have a feeling that I will be doing so, and I don't want to be alone...I'm scared," he admitted, biting at his lower lip. "Do you think you could?"

Draco nodded in agreement, but to Harry's relief. "If you would like me to be there, sure."

"Thank you."

"Harry, do you think that, um, that I could kiss you. I've been holding back the creature in me and the urge to touch you is maddening. That's why I've been avoiding you for so long. Whenever I'm near you, the creature in me begs me to be near you, closer, and it gets harder every day."

Harry stepped closer to Draco, so close that they were only a few inches apart. He shushed Draco, and said to him softly. "You don't have to explain why you need to kiss me, Draco, I understand. The answer is yes, you can kiss me."

Draco exhaled in relief, and without needing to be told twice, leaned in to Harry, and captured his lips. The touch of Draco's lips on his was like nothing Harry had ever felt before in his life, and he leaned in for more, wrapping his arms around Draco's shoulders to get as close to the blonde as possible. Draco in turn wrapped his arms around Harry, turning Harry and backing him up against the wall.

The kiss quickly deepened and soon their hands were roaming, their tongues dueling frantically, each wanting dominance. Harry gladly lost the battle, and let Draco dominate their rapidly growing snog-fest.

Draco pulled away, causing Harry to let out a squeal of protest, but then he started attacking Harry's neck, nibbling and suckling at the sensitive flesh, which turned Harry's squeal of protest into a loud moan of excitement.

"Oh," Harry breathed out, turning his head sideways to allow Draco better access. He dropped one of his arms from around Draco's neck to cup Draco's arse. Draco groaned, and followed Harry's action, grasping one of Harry's clothed breasts and squeezing it as he grinded into Harry.

THUD.

The two jumped apart, just as the door opened. Sirius looked at the two of them, both of them panting, clothes askew and faces flushed, and a scowl formed on his face.

"You know, you two have got to start fighting," Sirius said, looking at the two of them in slight disappointment. "This is ridiculous. You're on the same side, and all of your friends are getting along with each other, but you two just keep on fighting..." he went on, unaware of what he had just walked in on.

Harry, trying not to crack a smile at the whole situation, looked sideways at Draco, who looked back at him with a barely contained grin. Draco's hair was everywhere, and his shirt was wrinkled slightly, and there was a slight bulge between his legs, which Harry knew, was not his wand. Harry faired no better, but Sirius couldn't see that, thank goodness.

"...From tonight and the rest of the summer, you two will be rooming together, so that you two can learn to get along," Sirius was saying, not realizing that neither had been paying any attention to him up until that point. At the mention of them two rooming together, the two's attention was immediately brought to him.

"What?" they questioned in unison, in disbelief.

Sirius, mistaking their reaction as protest, smirked and repeated himself. "You two are to be rooming with each other from tonight until the end of the summer. Don't like it? Too bad. Now, it's time for lunch. You two get cleaned up and head down to the kitchen." With that said, Sirius left the two of them.

As soon as Sirius was gone, the two turned to each other, chuckling. "Does it really look like we were fighting?" Draco asked, looking toward the lone mirror that hung up on the far wall.

Harry shook his head in the negative. "Sirius is just – well, he's not clever. Now, if either Snape or Remus had caught us, they'd have known the second they walked into the door...Be grateful."

Draco looked back at Harry and raised an eyebrow at him. "So, you want another kiss?"

Harry chuckled and said, "Just a kiss – not another make-out session. We got out of that one, but we might not be so lucky the next time. Plus, I'm rather hungry, and lunch is waiting for us down stairs."

"Deal," Draco said, and leaned down, placing a light but sweet and affectionate kiss on Harry's already slightly bruised lips. "That good?"

"That's great...C'mon, lets go eat, yeah?" Harry said, before bouncing out the door.

Draco followed Harry out of the music room, and down the stairs. When they enter the kitchen they take their usual seats by their friends, obviously to avoid speculation among the others.

"Oi, Harry," Ron said, mouth full of turkey sandwich. "Where were you, mate? We were up in the room for an hour, waiting for you."

"Sorry, Ron," Harry said, feeling a bit guilty for going to see the broom. "I decided to go up to the music room for a bit."

"The music room? You chose the music room over the SpeedWing? Are you feeling all right, mate?"

"I'm fine."

"Unlike you, Ronald, Harry doesn't think about Quidditch every moment of every day," Hermione butted in, as she ate her salad.

"You're the same way with books and school, Hermione, so don't you sit there and say that. You're always reading or thinking about reading and school work," Ron shot back.

"Well, at least reading books and thinking about school is a lot more educational than thinking and breathing Quidditch, Ronald Weasley."

Harry rolled his eyes and snapped at the two of them. "Both of you shut up and stop arguing, please. You're both so damn stubborn that neither of you will win this argument, and it doesn't really matter and you both really need to get a life. There are other things out there besides books and Quidditch, but you'll never know it if you two do not get a life. I'm personally sick of your arguing and your obsessions with studying and Quidditch, as I am the one stuck in the middle of them. Knock it off!"

There was silence at his snappy exclamation, and everyone was struggling not to laugh, except Ron and Hermione, who were staring at him with shocked expressions on their faces.

"Well said, Potter," came the waiting ovation, from one Severus Snape. "It's about time someone shut the two of them up."

"Thank you, Professor," Harry said, astonished at his professor's words.

"Harry!" Hermione screeched. "Did you really mean that?" she asked, looking hurt.

Harry was about to answer, but Ginny beat him to it. "Of course he did, 'Mione, and we all agree. You can't feel hurt, and you won't get an apology out of Harry. In fact, you two should be apologizing to him, as he has to endure all of your arguing. Now, you and Ron need to find something else besides your current obsessions that you like to do. It can't be that hard."

Ron shrugged, and turned to Harry, looking guilty. "Sorry mate."

"You're forgiven, but if you guys start arguing again, I'll leave," Harry threatened.

"Understandable."

"Changing subject," Remus announced. "Harry, what would you like to do for your birthday tomorrow? You only turn seventeen once."

Harry thought about this for a few moments, before answering the question. "Would it be okay if Neville came over tomorrow? It is his birthday too, and so it makes sense to celebrate both of our birthdays in one party. It's okay if he has other plans, but it would be nice to have him over. And maybe Dean and Seamus could come over as well."

"So you want a party?" Blaise asked, liking the idea of a party.

"A small party wouldn't hurt, but not a large party," Harry told him, shrugging. "Just us here, Neville, Dean Seamus and the Weasleys, maybe a few of the other Order members."

"I like the idea of the party," Tonks said excitedly. "Molly would love to do the cooking, I'll do the decorations."

"I'll help you," Ginny volunteered eagerly.

"I'll get the alcohol," Blaise and Theodore said in unison, which earned a look from Remus.

"Let there be alcohol, Remus," Lucius spoke up. "The boy will be of legal age, and if I'm not mistaken, only Miss Weasley will be underage."

"Only for four more months," Ginny said rather defensively.

Remus looked to be considering the idea, but Sirius had already thought it over.

"Alcohol it is, then," he said, ever the responsible one. "Boys, make sure there is plenty of it," he added, winking at Blaise and Theodore, who grinned mischievously back.

Harry laughed in amusement as Remus shot Sirius a dirty look, who gave Remus those cute innocent puppy-dog eyes of his.

"Don't go through a lot of trouble," Harry said to them all, feeling unworthy of such trouble. "I'm fine with a simple gather of friends kind of thing. There doesn't have to be a large celebration."

"Of course there does," Daphne said with a shake of her head. "You're getting a party – a nice party."

Harry sat back at listened to everyone planning the party, feeling excited about what the finishing project would be like. He's never had a birthday party before. His eyes locked with Draco's, and he sent him a secret smile, which was returned. Draco had been sitting quietly this whole time, staring at Harry, which made Harry both excitable and uncomfortable, though he couldn't say that he didn't mind it at all. He loved it.

Once breakfast was finished, Sirius sent Harry, Draco, Ron, Blaise and Theodore to rearrange the sleeping arrangements. Before, Harry and Ron were rooming together, and Draco, Blaise and Theodore were sharing a room. Now, Ron was going to have to share with the Slytherins, while Harry and Draco shared. It was a lot of packing and unpacking, but no complaining as everyone got along, though Harry and Draco were unusually quiet...Hmm, wonder why.

The rearranging took up the afternoon, and when it was finished, everyone piled into the living room. Unlike a Muggle living room, there was no television to preoccupy everyone, no, instead there were games – Wizarding Chess, Exploding Snaps, and made up games like Truth or Dare, Merlin Mutters (the wizard form of Simon Says), and Yes Master, No Master (which is a different form of Truth or Dare). They all sat around for the rest of the night, playing Wizarding Chess and Exploding Snaps.

It was 10:15, and Harry was yawning. Tossing down the rest of his Snap, which exploded right on Daphne's socked foot, he stood up.

"Well I'm going to bed," he said through another yawn. "See you all in the morning."

"Why don't we all go to bed?" Lucius suggested, as he stood up to do just that. "We're all going to be up early tomorrow, getting that party prepared, so we'll need our rest."

"Good idea, Lucius," Remus said in agreement.

Without much complaint, the rest of the teenagers, and the other three adults stood up, and everyone made their way to their respectable rooms for the night. Harry and Draco entered their room, glad that they finally had the time to themselves.

Harry looked up at the clock nervously, and turned to Draco. "Does it hurt?"

Draco looked at him, knowing what he was speaking of, and nodded slightly. "Very much, but it lasts for only a minute. How sure are you that you'll be turning?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders and bit down on his lip, "Pretty sure, but I don't know what I'll be transforming into. I don't really know my father's family history, and as for my mother – well, she was a muggle-born, but she might have had some ancient magical relatives...How far back can magical creature blood be passed?"

"No one really knows," Draco told him, trying to answer as much as he could, at the same time trying to reassure his mate. "Sometimes a bloodline doesn't appear within a person of the lineage into a century later, or two centuries later, and other times, it never skips a generation, like it is in my family. Every Malfoy, whether it is female or male, is a Veela, or Veela and something else. It's never dormant."

"You mean you can be more than one creature?"

"Yeah, it just depends. My father is a Veela, but my mother is a quarter Vampire. I am purely a Veela, as it dominates my mother's Vampire blood."

"Oh," was all Harry could say, as he settled down anxiously on his bed.

Draco went over and sat down beside his mate. H pulled out his wand and pointed it toward the door, which locked immediately. He then placed a silencing spell around the whole room, so that when Harry started screaming, he wouldn't wake everyone up. Putting his wand away, Draco turned back to Harry.

"Cancel the concealment charms...If you transform, it will hurt you even more if it has to break through the spell. I locked the door, so nobody will come in here. It's just you and me."

Harry nodded and with a wave of his wrist, the spell fell. He unashamedly leaned against Draco for comfort, and relaxed when he felt Draco's arms wrap around him, giving him the support and comfort in which he was seeking. Harry was scared; he would admit it without shame.

The two sat there like that for a while, neither really up to talking, as they were too anxious to get it over with. At any moment, Harry was expecting some sort of pain, but when it did finally come, he never expected it to be as painful as it was.

Harry gasped, and arched up out of Draco's arms, breathing heavily as tears of agony welled up into his eyes. It was so painful that he could hardly breath, and it was getting stronger and – felt as though it was spreading through his body. His chest felt tight, like his lungs were either burning or were ready to collapse, he couldn't quite tell, and it went straight to his head.

His head felt like it were to explode at any moment, bringing dizziness and nausea. Unable to stop it, Harry collapsed onto the bedroom floor and threw up violently, before letting out an ear-splitting scream, just as darkness took over his vision and passed out cold on the floor.

Draco watched, helplessly, as Harry fought with the pain, before finally collapsing. As he swooped down to pick Harry up, Harry's body began to glow a dark indigo color, and through the glow, his features and body began changing. It was a slow process of change, until finally, after nearly twenty minutes, the glow faded away, and the changes Harry's body was going through came to a halt.

He couldn't help but stare at Harry for a long while after the changes had stopped, amazed at what he saw, and was in disbelief that this beautiful creature that lay before him was his life long mate. Shaking out of it, Draco gathered Harry up and placed him on his own bed, wanting to be close to Harry, for that night at least. He magically dressed Harry for bed, so that he couldn't see any of Harry's private sections, before he cleaned up the vomit on the floor and dressed himself for bed.

Climbing in, Draco gathered the much smaller creature in his arms, and drifted off to sleep.

Harry awoke halfway through the night, sore and achy all over. He tried to roll over, but another, much larger but very warm body, blocked his way. His eyes flew open, and his breath hitched in his throat as he came face-to-face with the sleeping Veela that was his mate.

'He looks so sexy, sleeping like that,' Harry thought, unaware of his eyes literally glowing with lust, in the darkness of the room. He didn't notice any of his new changes, or that his creature instincts were starting to take over, and that he was going into heat. All he knew was that his mate was hot, and that he wanted him – now.

Harry slid on top of Draco, so that he was straddling him, and leaned over and placed his lips onto the blonde's. This action awoke Draco instantly, and his gasp gave Harry the entrance he needed into Draco's mouth.

Draco lay there, board-like, fighting with his animal instinct, which was telling him to take his mate, who was obviously wanting it. His human instinct was telling him to wait until Harry was in control. However, his animal was quite dominant at this particular moment. He was trying to listen to his human half, but with Harry's tongue in his mouth, and with him on top, rubbing against Draco's fast-growing erection, and his nails gently tracing Draco's muscles, there was no possible way Draco could have thought clearly, and quickly lost the battle to his devilish mind.

With a growl, his animal came forth. Draco grabbed hold of Harry and flipped the two of them over so that Draco was now on top. Harry let out a very sexy moan of excitement at being dominated, and submitted without hesitation, to his dominate mate.

Draco captured Harry's lips in a deep, passionate, and hungry kiss. Their tongues danced together, as their hands roamed the unexplored territory, their clothes flying off as fast they had come on, and soon they were lying skin-to-skin, which only served to drive their senses wilders.

He could feel the heat radiating off Harry, and he loved it. He tore his mouth away from his mate's, to run his tongue along the sensitive flesh of his neck, causing Harry to writher beneath him. Along the neck, his kisses trailed, and between his breasts, until finally, he came into contact with one of the erect nips, which he suckled with delicacy and delight. Harry groaned out his pleasure, and arched up for more, as he tangled his hands in Draco's hair.

Draco reached up with the other hand and grabbed the other breast, kneading it pleasurably. Once he thought that they had had enough attention, Draco, continued trailing his lips down Harry's flat stomach, twirling his tongue at the naval piercing as he went. He used his hands to spread Harry's legs open as far as they could go – which he was surprised to find was quite far – before dipping his head down.

Harry let out the loudest scream, unable to silence it, even if he had wanted to, as he arched off the bed, his hands now gripping a fist full of sheets. He could feel that tongue, oh that tongue – how talented it was, caressing every spot of his vagina, and giving special attention to this one very sweet spot. In seconds, Harry was cumming.

Draco went back up, and placed another kiss on his lips, letting him taste himself. As they shared this kiss, Draco was situating himself between Harry's legs, getting ready. Knowing instinctively that Harry was a virgin, Draco knew that he'd have to take it slow, at least at first.

He broke the kiss, as he slowly, inch by inch, entered Harry. As he broke through the hymen, he felt Harry tense up, and heard him gasp in pain. Draco stopped once he had broken through, to let Harry adjust to both him and the pain, before continuing, until he was finally in all the way through.

Draco had been with several girls – and maybe a guy or two – but never had anything sexual felt so wonderful as it did right now, as he made love to Harry for the first time. It was special, as it was Harry, and it was his mate that he was making love to.

The pace was slow and sweet, a pace that normally would have driven Draco nuts, but this time, he didn't want it to be fast-paced and quick, as then it would be over too fast, and the moment would be lost. He wanted to take his time, to love Harry.

By the time the two of them were both sated and finished, the sun was coming up. The two lay there in bed for a few moments, panting and boneless with exhaustion, before they fell asleep. Neither of them noticed a gold light surrounding the both of them, and staying there for at least an hour, before disappearing.

Harry let out a yawn as he awoke a few hours later. He blinked a few times, adjusting to the morning sun coming into the room through the window, before he realized that he was lying, nude and sore, in bed with an equally nude Draco, who was still asleep. It was then he remember the events of the night – him coming into his heritage, and then him practically molesting Draco until he had no choice but to do something about it – which he did do, quite well he might add.

He smiled at the memory of how sweet and gentle Draco had been, and wished that they could do it again. However, he didn't think that that was an option, giving the time of day and how utterly sore and exhausted he already was.

With another yawn, Harry rolled over and placed his head on Draco chest, and began lazily caressing the muscles that lay there, chuckling when they fluttered.

"You know," came the sleep-filled voice of his mate, "if you keep doing that, we're never going to leave the room today."

Harry grinned at that prospect, and turned his head up to look at Draco. "But then we'd miss my birthday party. You want to miss my party? It's going to be really fun."

"Hmm, I think that a party with a bunch of Gryffindors does not rate as fun for me, thank you," Draco grumbled playfully, which caused Harry to stick his tongue out at him. "Real mature."

"Yes it is, I agree," Harry said, as he sat up, seat covering his front. "If we don't get up soon, we'll have everyone banging down our door – it's already 8:10."

Draco groaned at the thought of leaving the bed, and sat up, wrapping his arms around Harry, and began suckling at Harry's exposed neck.

"Draco," Harry said, trying to stop from moaning. "Draco, any more of this, and I'll be walking bow-legged down to breakfast, and then people will speculate as to what went on up here last night. I'm quite sore from earlier."

Draco pulled back and looked at him in concern. "You're sore?"

Harry nodded and kissed him, "Yes, but it's normal. You were very gentle, and for that I thank you."

"Well, it was the least I could do, even after you try to molest me," he joked.

Harry laughed and pushed him off the bed completely, which ended up with the sheet going with him. Harry squealed as he was exposed, which only made Draco roll his eyes.

"Relax, I've seen all already," he said casually, picking himself up off the floor, unashamedly nude, tossing the sheet on the bed.

Harry gave him a dirty look, though there was no venom in it, as he stood up from the bed, and made his way to his trunk, grabbing a bra and panties, and putting them on, before putting on a pair of pants and a shirt. He replaced the concealment spells, but Draco could still see him in his full form.

"Aren't you even going to see what you look like, with your transformation?" Draco asked curiously.

"Not really," Harry answered. "I'm scared that I'll see a pair of horns or something equally as hideous."

Draco rolled his eyes again as he slipped on a pair of boxers. He grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him over to the full-length mirror that hung up on the door.

"You don't have horns, or anything hideous. I think that you're damn sexy."

Harry turned to look at his reflection in the mirror, and his mouth dropped in shock. He really was sexy!

He still weighed the same, and stood the same height, but his jet-black hair now had streaks of emerald green, which matched his now luminous emerald orbs that were his eyes, all of which went beautifully with his pale complexion. His lips were now a blood red, and his curves were even more defined. His nails, extractable as they were, were a natural jet-black and were long and razor sharp at will, but were naturally like normal nails. His ears were slightly pointed, and quiet sensitive, and he also had a set of sharp fangs, which he hadn't noticed until now, given the fact that they feel normal and natural.

There wasn't much of a difference, but enough to see what they were, but not what he was.

"You also had a set of wings," Draco informed her. "They were like mine, only in emerald and black. I think I know what you are, but we're going to have to do some research later."

Harry looked at his mate, waiting. "Well?"

"You might be an Archen, which, as you know, is a creature with High Elfin and Vampiric bloodlines. However, Archens don't usually have wings, which was why I said I'm not quite sure."

Harry 's eyes narrowed in thought. "I wonder which side of the family it came from."

"Most likely it was your mother's ancestral blood, as Archens usually are children of non-magical bloodlines, though there is no real explanation as to why this is."


End file.
